Red Bank Catholic High School
| schoolnumber = | schoolboard = | district = Diocese of Trenton | authority = | religion = Roman Catholic | denomination = | oversight = | affiliation = | superintendent = | trustee = | founder = | president = | head of school = Reverend Phillip A. Lowery | headteacher = | head_label = | head = | chairperson = | principal = Robert Abetamarco | principal_label1 = Vice principal | principal1 = Karen Falco | principal_label2 = Asst. principal | principal2 = Carolyn Bliss | dean of students = Dennis Harrington | athletic director = Joseph T. Montano | rector = | chaplain = | director = Mark DeVoe | custodian = | staff = | ranking = | teaching_staff = | roll = | MOE = | ceeb = | school code = | LEA = | ofsted = | testaverage = | testname = | national_ranking = | avg_class_size = | SAT = 560 Critical Reading 546 Math 582 Writing | ACT = | type = Private, Coeducational | system = | fees = | tuition = | endowment = | grades = 9–12 | campus = | campus size = | campus type = | athletics = | conference = Shore Conference | slogan = | song = | fightsong = | motto = Pro Deo et Patria | motto_translation = for God and country | accreditation = Middle States Association of Colleges and Schools | rival = | mascot = | mascot image = | sports = | patron = | team_name = Caseys | nickname = | colors = Forest green and Gold | yearbook = The Emerald | publication = | newspaper = | established = 1927 | status = | closed = | alumni = | nobel_laureates = | enrollment = 976 | faculty = 78.6 | ratio = 12.4:1 | enrollment_as_of = 2013–14 | grade9 = | grade10 = | grade11 = | grade12 = | other_grade_label = | other = | communities = | feeders = | free_label = | free_text = | free_label1 = | free_text1 = | free_label2 = | free_text2 = | free_label3 = Athletic Director | free_text3 = Joseph Montano | free_label4 = | free_text4 = | free_label5 = | free_text5 = | footnotes = | picture = | homepage = }} Red Bank Catholic High School is a four-year private coeducational Roman Catholic high school, located in Red Bank in Monmouth County, New Jersey, United States, serving students in ninth through twelfth grades, operating under the supervision of the Roman Catholic Diocese of Trenton.School Directory, Roman Catholic Diocese of Trenton. Accessed September 13, 2011. The school is accredited by the Middle States Association of Colleges and Schools Commission on Secondary Schools since 1934.Red Bank Catholic High School, Middle States Association of Colleges and Schools Commission on Secondary Schools. Accessed September 13, 2011. As of the 2013–14 school year, the school had an enrollment of 976 students and 78.6 classroom teachers for a student–teacher ratio of 12.4.School Data for Red Bank Catholic High School, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed May 3, 2015. The Class of 2010 includes students from 67 different communities and 71 schools. Red Bank Catholic High School has 88 full and part-time teachers, nine administrators, six Guidance Counselors, a Campus Minister (Charles Gates) and Chaplain. 40% of the school's faculty hold advanced degrees. The principal is Robert Abetamarco. Red Bank Catholic High School's colors are Forest Green and Gold.Red Bank Catholic High School, New Jersey State Interscholastic Athletic Association. Accessed December 8, 2014. History and nickname History RBC can trace its history back to 1867 where the pastor of neighboring St. James church founded a school in the basement of the church. The high school as it is known today was established in 1927. Origin of school nickname The school has adopted the name of Casey's from Monsignor Joseph T. Casey, a retired Rear admiral in the United States Navy, who began his career as a curate at St. James Parish in Red Bank. After retiring from the Navy in 1946 he returned to his first and only parish. He was a firm believer in the involvement of youth in the community and wanted to make sure that kids had organized programs to foster learning and fitness. Because of this firm belief, he immediately used part of his Naval pension to hire a full coaching staff for teams at the high school, buy uniforms and equipment and even organized the school band and orchestra.Caseys Name, Red Bank Catholic High School. Academics Athletics Red Bank Catholic offers numerous sports for every season of the year.RBC sports home, RBC sports Homepage Red Bank Catholic High School competes in the Shore Conference, an athletic conference made up of private and public high schools centered at the Northern Jersey Shore.School Info, Shore Conference. Accessed March 9, 2008. All schools in this conference are located within Monmouth County and Ocean County. The league operates under the jurisdiction of the New Jersey State Interscholastic Athletic Association (NJSIAA).League Memberships – 2014–2015, New Jersey State Interscholastic Athletic Association. Accessed May 3, 2015. The football team won the Non-Public A South state sectional championships in 1976.Goldberg, Jeff. NJSIAA Football Playoff Champions, New Jersey State Interscholastic Athletic Association. Accessed December 18, 2011. The football team won the NJSIAA Non-Public Group III sectional championship by a score of 45–20 over Delbarton School on December 7, 2014, in a game played at MetLife Stadium in East Rutherford.Zedalis, Joe. "Football state finals 2014: Huge second half powers Red Bank Catholic past Delbarton 45–20", NJ Advance Media for NJ.com, December 7, 2014. Accessed December 8, 2014. "Junior quarterback Eddie Hahn was a perfect 6-of-6 passing in the second half for and the Red Bank Catholic defense contributed two late stops and a blocked punt and the Caseys won their first sectional title in 38 years with a 45–20 victory over Delbarton in the NJSIAA/SportsCare Institute Non-Public, Group 3 championship at MetLife Stadium Sunday." The 2001 girls basketball team won the Group A State Championship with a 56–39 win over Paramus Catholic High School.2001 – Parochial Finals, New Jersey State Interscholastic Athletic Association. Accessed July 17, 2007. The girls basketball won the South A state sectional championship in 2007 with a 60–53 win against Camden Catholic High School in the tournament final.2007 Girls Basketball – South A, New Jersey State Interscholastic Athletic Association. Accessed July 25, 2007. The 2007 team moved on to win the Group A State Championship with a 43–40 win against Morris Catholic High School.2007 Girls Basketball – Non-Public Group Finals, New Jersey State Interscholastic Athletic Association. Accessed July 25, 2007. The 2002 men's ice hockey team won the Southern A Conference Championship with a 7–5 over Middletown High School South. The 2013–14 men's varsity ice hockey team won the inaugural Shore Conference Tournament Championship with a 6–2 win against Howell High School at Middletown Ice World, marking the first time that the Shore Conference played to a single champion.Borenstein, Neil. "RBC captures inaugural Shore Conference ice hockey title", Atlanticville, February 27, 2014. Accessed December 8, 2014. "Red Bank Catholic (RBC) High School’s ice hockey team added to its accomplishments this season on Feb. 22, when it captured the Shore Conference Tournament championship with a 6- 2 victory over Howell High School in Middletown. This was the first year that the Shore Conference played to one championship — having previously competed in two separate brackets for the Handchen and Dowd Cups — and the top-seeded Caseys (19–1–3) skated away with the title in their defeat of the sixth-seeded Rebels (16–6–2)." Building projects Construction on a new athletic facility is nearing completion on the RBC campus. This state-of-the-art building takes the place of the recently demolished Sternweiss building that was knocked down in the summer of 2008. The construction of this building is the main focus of their "Imagine RBC 2010" plan, with the other construction being the renovation of a number of classrooms and important areas around the school. This building will be mainly a Student Center with numerous facilities for education, sports, and fitness. The new student center now houses a fitness center, two classrooms, locker rooms and proper storage space which will house the Alumni Hall of Fame and trophies and includes infrastructure upgrades such as a new heating system for the entire plant that was completed in September 2007 and is expected to result in significant savings in heating costs. This project was estimated to cost around $12 million which will be funded through the school's Capital Campaign, and was estimated to finish sometime in 2010.The Plan, Red Bank Catholic High School. Accessed March 25, 2010. The school is renovating the existing building by completely updating three classrooms, while making numerous additions to others and adding a technology center to their library, complete with 28 new computers and Ceiling mounted projector with two flat screen LCD monitors. These upgrades along with the creation of a writing lab which is staffed during every lunch period will help increase student productivity and foster new student learning and creativity. There will also be numerous renovations to the Broad Street Auditorium. This renovation was initiated by the class of the 1950s. The Classes of the 50s launched an initiative to refurbish the auditorium with a celebration called “Moments to Remember.” The event preceded a series of fund raising efforts orchestrated by the PTA that funded the renovation. These mostly aesthetic renovations included new stage curtains, new ceiling and ceiling fans, new lighting fixtures and refinishing the original flooring. Along with these already present renovations and those being constructed, RBC will be continuing to renovate every classroom and learning area in the school. Notable alumni * Antonella Barba (born 1986), contestant on the sixth season of American Idol."AMERICAN IDOL: What should Antonella sing?", Asbury Park Press, March 2, 2007, accessed April 13, 2007. "As a 2004 graduate of Red Bank Catholic High School, Barba was a member of the school's concert choir for four years as well as a part of RBC's elite doo-wop group." * Donald Brown (born 1987), running back for the Indianapolis Colts.Staff. "Red Bank Catholic alum Donald Brown leaving UConn for the NFL Draft", NJ.com, January 4, 2009. Accessed January 28, 2014. * Chris Candido (1972–2005; class of 1990), professional wrestler.Hornbaker, Tim. [https://books.google.com/books?id=npQBhSTtvCsC&pg=PT369 National Wrestling Alliance: The Untold Story of the Monopoly That Strangled Professional Wrestling], p. 369. ECW Press, 2007. ISBN 9781554902743. Accessed January 8, 2015. "The veteran indie star was a graduate of Red Bank Catholic High School and wrestled professionally since he was a teenager." * Danielle Colaprico (born 1992), midfielder for the Chicago Red Stars of the National Women's Soccer League.Danielle Colaprico, Virginia Cavaliers. Accessed June 7, 2016. * Al Golden (born 1969), head football coach at the University of Miami who was offensive coordinator at Red Bank Catholic in 1993.Helfgot, Mike. "Linden DE's chance follows detour", The Star-Ledger, June 28, 2007. Accessed July 17, 2007. "Head coach Al Golden, who played in high school at Red Bank Catholic and who's recruited the state successfully in his various stops as a college assistant, and his staff are using Jersey players to build a Temple program that finished 1–11 last fall." * Emerson Hart (born 1969), songwriter, vocalist, guitarist and producer who is the lead singer and songwriter of the alternative rock band Tonic.Acampora, Rob. "Tonic Comes Home To N.J. in June – Prepares For Their American Reboot", WSJO. Accessed July 8, 2015. "Growing up in Atlantic Highlands (Jersey Shore – Monmouth County) and having attended Red Bank Catholic High School, Tonic lead singer Emerson Hart grew up having a mom who was known on local TV and a father with singing chops." * Ryan Kalish (born 1988), outfielder for the Chicago Cubs.Prunty, Brendan. "Red Sox rookie Ryan Kalish impressing the team's veterans", The Star-Ledger, August 8, 2010. Accessed November 10, 2011. "Red Bank Catholic product and Red Sox rookie Ryan Kalish gets a high-five from Mike Lowell after his home run against the Yankees – his first big league homer." * Sean T. Kean (born 1963), member of the New Jersey General Assembly since 2002, where he represents the 30th Legislative District.Assemblyman Sean T. Kean biography, accessed April 13, 2007. "He grew up in Deal and is a graduate of Red Bank Catholic High School." * Pat Kennedy, former men's basketball coach at Towson University.Pat Kennedy, Towson Tigers. Accessed December 20, 2007. "Pat attended Red Bank (N.J.) Catholic High School, home of the Fighting Caseys." * Michelle Leonardo (born 1990; class of 2008), Miss New Jersey Teen USA 2008, Miss New Jersey USA 2012, Top 10 at Miss USA 2012.Staff. "Michelle Leonardo: Knucklehead of the week", The Star-Ledger, June 10, 2012. Accessed January 28, 2014. "Michelle Leonardo, who finished in the top 10 during the Miss USA pageant that ended last week, had a difficult time on a pre-pageant show on Bravo, when host Andy Cohen asked her to name the vice president of the United States.She couldn’t.The Tinton Falls native and Red Bank Catholic High School grad wasn’t the only knucklehead." * Charles J. O'Byrne (born 1959; class of 1977), Secretary to the Governor of New York David Paterson.Horowitz, Jason. "Gov. Paterson's Main Man: Former Jesuit, 'Natural' Politician Charles O'Byrne". New York Observer. March 15, 2008. Accessed January 28, 2014. "He attended Red Bank high School, off the Navesink River on the Jersey Shore, and after graduating in 1977, he attended Columbia University, earning his degree in 1981." References External links *Red Bank Catholic High School web site *RBC sports homepage Category:1927 establishments in New Jersey Category:Educational institutions established in 1927 Category:Middle States Commission on Secondary Schools Category:Private high schools in Monmouth County, New Jersey Category:Red Bank, New Jersey Category:Roman Catholic Diocese of Trenton Category:Roman Catholic secondary schools in New Jersey